Snow
by DisturbedBunny
Summary: Ansem wants to have someone to love. So what does he do? He creates a daughter for himself. But..what happens when she finds out his secret, and finds an imprisoned Riku in the dungeons?
1. Default Chapter

The creator: KONNICHIWAAAAAA! O_O -grins- This is my insane creation, SNOW! This is supposed to be more serious than my previous ficcy.. We'll see what happens. =3  
  
SNOW  
  
Chappie one: Begginings  
  
Ansem sat in his study, gazing at his research. He grinned sinisterly and jumped from his seat, his amber eyes blazing with triumph. "THAT IS IT!" He dashed out of his study into the library of Hollow Bastion. Ever since those stupid kids left, it was much more peaceful here. His lips curled into a smile and he summoned a shadow heartless to him. It appeared in a poof of purple smoke, its head bent low to the ground, as if in a bow. It muttered something in Merfkinsh, the language of the Heartless.  
  
Ansem could not understand Merfkinsh, yet he tried for about a month to be able to. That ended up changing his hair color to purple for two weeks. He never tried to learn Merfkinsh ever again. His silver locks were precious to him, as was his current experiment. He also had an obsession for muffins, but this weakness was kept secret to all the worlds.   
  
Ansem's next experiment was of sentimental importance to him. He thought of it one day as he watched the snow fall from the sky one day in the winter, long ago. He had not thought of the Heartless before then, and Hollow Bastion was a happy place. He would always retire on his favorite bench and watch the children play with snowballs and knock the snot out of each other. "Wouldn't it be nice...to love someone?" Ansem chuckled at the stupidity of his statement. "Perhaps...yes. I need to create...a child...for myself."   
  
That led to the creation of the Heartless. In his quest to create a daughter, he created an army of shadow creatures that led him to the darkness. He had just recently remembered what he had created the Heartless for in the first place. He had been going through many sleepless nights in order to achieve his first project..the creation of a daughter. He knew that he could just find a woman and get a child that way, but no..he wanted this child to be his and his alone. Besides, he didn't exactly know what his 'preferences' were. He was trying to create a Heartless that took the form of a human..a Heartless that could grow the same way that humans do, feel the same emotions that people do. This was what Ansem wanted to achieve, and he would achieve it...at all costs.  
  
  
  
As Ansem walked through the many floors of his castle, he kept thinking of what he would name his daughter. "Hmm..man. This is hard..why can't I just name her Muffin, or something like that?" Ansem mumbled and stared down at the floor, then summoned the same Heartless again. "Get me Aerith."  
  
The Heartless nodded and poofed in a puff of purple smoke, and it ended up in Traverse town, where Aerith was flirting with Cloud.   
  
"OH MY GOSH, REALLY?" Aerith laughed her girly laugh and Cloud rolled his eyes. "Aerith..um..I gotta go..." Cloud slowly backed away from the bubbly girl, his cape avoiding his boots. "NOOO! LIKE, DON'T GO!" Aerith reached for Cloud and he ran away, screaming, "I'D RATHER GIVE UP MY SWORD THAN TALK TO YOU!" He ran far, far away, as Aerith pouted and folded her arms. "Like, I don't need you. I'll find another guy." At that, the Heartless pounced on Aerith and spoke something in Merfkinsh. "OHMIGOSH! LIKE EWW! SOMEONE HELP ME!" The Heartless poofed Aerith into Ansem's laboratory, where Ansem stood. He had a tray of muffins in his hands, and an apron around him. "Hello, dear.."   
  
Aerith blinked and giggled at Ansem's outfit. "LIKE YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Ansem twitched and took off his apron immediatly, and handed it to his Heartless to dispose of. "Indeed. Aerith, I need you too--" Aerith bursted out laughing, her cheeks flushed. "NO, REALLY?! HAHAHA!" Ansem twitched more, his patience waning. He slowly gestured for her to take a seat, which she gladly accepted. "OHMYGOSH! CAN I HAVE A MUFFIN?!" Ansem looked over to his tray of beloved muffins, his eye twitching speeding up. "No, darling, those are MINE. Now, let us get down to business. I have a favor to ask of you, and it's of great--" Aerith started to cry, her wailing was very loud and annoying. "BUT WHY NOOOT? I LOVE MUFFINS!" She cried some more and Ansem sat up and glared at her. "DAMNIT! LISTEN TO ME!" Aerith's eyes buldged, her wailing ceasing. "Like..don't be so meaaann."  
  
That was it. Ansem could take no more. He floated in the air, his amber eyes blazing with hatred. He was being such a good boy today. Oh well. He raised his fist into the air and looked down at Aerith. "HOW CAN PEOPLE STAND YOU? ALL OF YOUR GOODY-GOODY FLUFF! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED DEAD. I THINK I'M DOING A FAVOR NOT ONLY TO SEPHIROTH, BUT EVERYONE ELSE AS WELL." And with that, Aerith was gone. No violence, no bloodshed, she was just--gone. Never to be heard of again. Not to say anyone missed her...  
  
After consuming his tray of muffins, Ansem was thoroughly calmed down. He sighed and patted his stomach. "Ah. That was superb." He put his head in his hands and looked over at the young form behind him. There she was..his daughter. He had created her young body, but he was going to wait until he had a name for her before he activated her. He already had the hearts she needed. He just needed a name. But, unknown to Ansem, you had to take care of children. The horrors of parenthood lay before him, and it hadn't occurred to him yet. Poor fellow.  
  
"Heartless," Ansem raised his head to the point that only those piercing amber eyes could be seen over his gloved hands, "get me Yuffie."  
  
The creator: Um..as you can see, I'm not an Aerith lover. I'm sorry if I offended anyone, but I do think it went well with the plot. I'm trying to meld seriousness with humor to make my story more interesting. I'm liking this so far..I hope you do. Next chappie in...weeks, probably. o.o 


	2. Exploration

The creator: -poofs in- HULLO, MINIONS! -giggle- I'm going to put my story in the perspective of many characters, instead of just one. So it's kind of a crossover thingymahjigga...Oh, just read it x_o 

Riku sighed as he walked through Traverse Town. He had no friends. Sora had abandoned him. Kairi didn't love him. She chose Sora. He placed his hands over his eyes and sighed once more. _What am I doing?_ He looked around, hands in his pockets. _Where do I belong?_

He continued walking through the many districts of Traverse Town, until he came upon the house in which he lived..with the others. There, inside the window, he could see Kairi and Sora gazing into each others eyes. They kept laughing and talking, their full attention on each other. Nothing else mattered. Riku once again sighed and walked on, leaving the two lovers behind. 

__

I am alone. 

Riku pressed on through the empty town, wondering why no one was here. 

He heard a scream.

The hell? Riku ran in the direction of the scream. He had nothing else to do. He drew his weapon, the screaming getting closer. It sounded like Aerith. Riku kept running closer and closer, until Cloud ran past him screaming like a little girl who just saw a spider. Riku paused and watched Cloud run away, his brows raised. And that, kids, is why drugs are bad for you. He chuckled to himself and heard the scream again. It was Aerith.

Riku ran and ran, until he saw a cloud of purple smoke. The screaming stopped. "Okay..I need to see a quack. Where's Donald when you actually need him?" Riku looked around the area, finding nothing at all. "Whoa...that's just...weird." He shook his head and folded his arms. "I smell a rat..." Riku spun around and pointed his sword at--Yuffie. 

"Aiieee! Don't hurt me!" The girl fell to the ground and covered her head. "I was just about to stea--err, ask what you were looking at." She slowly got up and grinned as Riku stepped a few paces back. _Yeah, and I'm engaged to a moogle._ "Yuffie...I know you were about to mug me blind." Riku put his hands on his hips and gave Yuffie a glare. "Don't even try it." 

"What?! I wouldn't dare!" Yuffie put her hands to her mouth, as if in shock. "Why would you think such a thing?" She smiled and walked a few steps closer to Riku, and he moved a few steps back. "Something wrong?" She tilted her head and grinned. "I'm past that now!" She waved her arms up and down, laughing. "I've turned over a new leaf!" Yuffie grinned proudly and put a hand to her chest. "I haven't stolen a thing in---years!" She chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head, looking around in all directions. "My, what a lovely place!"

_'Lovely place' my ass. She's looking for an exit._ Riku shook his head and glared at Yuffie. "You're a sneaky little mugger, aren't ya?" Yuffie froze and frowned, knowing that Riku knew her plans. "Look, buddy, gimme your materia and you won't get hurt." She jumped into a fighting stance, trying to look as scary as she possibly could.

She suceeded in making Riku laugh out loud, is what she did. "I'm so scared! Widdle Yuffers is gonna get me! Oh me! Oh my!" He put his hands on his cheeks in mock-horror, as Yuffie's face turned to a scowl. 

She growled and yumped up and down. "STOPPIT STOPPIT STOPPIT!" She mumbled and threw some items at Riku, thanks to her good ol' 'Throw' ability. "TAKE THATANDTHATANDTHATANDTHATANDTHATANDTHATANDTHATANDTHATANDTHATANDTHATANDTHATANDTHATANDTHATANDTHAT!!!" She panted, having thrown a good deal of items at Riku, who was now laying on the ground, little chocobos flying around his head. 

"HMPH!" She picked up all of her items and turned to walk away, just as a little heartless appeared. "Hey..well aren't you cute.." She grinned, curious if it had anything worth stealing. Before she had a chance to act, the heartless leaped on her face and scratched her..a gazillion times, it felt. Yuffie yelped as Riku awoke to watch the scene.

Riku sat up, rubbing his head. "Ooooh, once I find that girl..." Riku paused to stare at the scene before him. Yuffie was being attacked by a heartless. Well, somebody's giving her what she deserves. Suddenly, Yuffie disappeared in the same purple smoke that Riku saw earlier.

"WHAT THE--!!" Riku ran to the spot and looked all around, his heart racing. "How did that just--?" He turned around to see another Heartless, staring at him with those yellow eyes. "Hey..go away..good little heartless...shoo...SHOO!" Riku turned to run away, and before he knew it, he was in Hollow Bastion. Just like that. He was, of course, in the dungeon. Locked up.

__

....I think I'm not in Traverse Town anymore. Riku sighed as a girl about his age approached him. She had deep purple eyes, and her hair was the lightest lavender. 

She looked like......Ansem.

"Hello," she said.

The creator: WAHOOO! -huggles fromage- Thankie o.o! I went through lots to get this pretty .O Review? n-n I quite like my new layout =3 -cough- Well..uuhh...yeah. oo; -SPOILER- After this, I might write a sequel to my first fic. =3 I might make you beg x3 


	3. Hope

****

Snow

Chappie three: Hope

Author's rambling: AAHH! Sorry about the wait, loves. I've been really busy being, er…lazy! I really appreciate the reviews, everyone, so keep 'em coming! -

Part one: Ansem

I grinned at the poor ninja master that was still unaware of what she was getting herself into. I sat across from her, noticing that her eyes were darting left and right. She was looking for an exit. Of course, if she _did _flee through one of the doors…she would meet death by electrocution. Security is a must these days, what with lunatic spiky-haired kids trying to overthrow you with giant keys and whatnot.

"What do you want from me?" The girl glared at me, obviously uneasy. Why would she be comfortable, anyway? "I simply need a favor." I grinned with the most sincerity that I could muster…which isn't saying much. The girl's eyes narrowed and she raised her boomerangy doohickie. She raised it threateningly, might I add. "You see that young girl in that tube over there?" I gestured at my not-yet-named daughter, and Yuffie lowered her weapon. "Ooooohh. I see. You have a dau---WHOAH! Who's the momma?" She also muttered something like 'who would _want_ to be the mother of your child is beyond me..' but I brushed that off. Even insane villains need self-control. "She is a heartless. She just has the appearance and emotional attributes of a human." Yuffie gave me a bewildered 'The hell are you talking

about?!' look, which I expected. Her tiny brain could not handle my break-through. Oh well.

"I cannot figure out a name for her…" I figured I'd get to the point, instead of explaining all of this to Yuffie. That would take days. "Oooohh! I know!" Yuffie pointed out the window and grinned. "Lookie! A full moon! How lovely!" I was just about to ask her what the Mickey that had to do with anything, when she answered my inquiry for me. "Name her Mani. I studied up on my Norse mythology, you know." Having no idea that she studied up on anything at all academic, I felt intrigued by the name. "Excellent. Her name will be Mani." Yuffie grinned and slowly inched toward the door. "Well, I guess I'm done here..." Where does she think she's going? "Stop right there." She froze and let out an 'eep' as my lips curled into a sinister villainous smile. "You are to remain here." Yuffie's eyes widened and she thrashed her arms about. "WHAA?!?!" I chuckled and put a hand on the glass which held Mani. "She need's a nanny, you know."

It has been months now, and Mani is already 16. I somehow didn't realize that heartless aged faster than humans. After all, the heartless I have been used to don't look any different as they 'age.' But, I have fixed the aging process for now. I have thankfully missed most of the 'infant' years that most parents dread. I must say, raising a child has its…ups and downs. I now notice that Mani is a free-spirit. She is very kind and loving, but I can't help but wonder…is there something she's hiding? Is there some power inside her waiting to be unleashed? The only way you can even tell that she's not human is her…being. She seems to be totally aware of everything around her. She can see right through you. She can look into your eyes and make you regret every cruel deed you ever accomplished. I fear that one day she'll turn against me. But, if she does, I will be powerless against her. She is my weakness. She is my life. Nothing will take her away. Unless she finds out the truth, then…..

Part Two: Mani

Nanny tells me that she thinks I should pay more attention to my father. Why? Is he doing something wrong? There's just something in her eyes. I've noticed a certain…look in her eyes when she talks about Daddy. I don't know if she loves him or not. She always says that he is incapable of returning such an emotion….but does that mean that he doesn't love me? I certainly hope not.

I think I can speak to the heartless, but I have no idea why. Daddy obviously cannot, because the Heartless always make fun of him and mock him and call him….names that cannot be repeated. I would chuckle a bit, and he would give me this bewildered, 'the hell?' stare. Funny stuff. Recently, the Heartless have been stealing daddy's clothes and replacing them with feminine clothes. He's furious. I would be too, if I found….never mind. Father still wonders where his shampoo went. Anyway, Nanny told me to go visit him, so visit him I shall. Maybe I should cut through the castle chapel? Daddy says I'm not allowed there, but why not? What's he hiding? Naughty magazines? I certainly hope not!

He's hiding women, is what he's hiding. I walked in and I saw all these girls…in glass cases. It was awful, to see them like that. I was overcome with grief, but was it mine? Or, was it theirs?

I ran.

I ran into Daddy's lab to find him looking over research, as usual. I was so angry at him…..and he knew it. He could see it in my eyes. "What's wrong, child?" He ventured, looking as innocent as possible. "Daddy…what's in the castle chapel?" Even though I knew, I wanted to see if my father would lie to me to save his own skin. After much hesitation and thought, he said that it was top secret. Despite my nature, I yelled at him. Yelled with such fury on the behalf of women I did not know until recently. "WHY ARE THERE WOMEN THERE?" My hands formed into fists at my sides, my face felt hot, my eyes wet. "Why are they imprisoned? What have you done to them?" He froze and stared at me, a mixture of shock and pain on his face. "…they will open the keyhole…" I stared at him long and hard. Keyhole? Oh, the heartless have spoken of it. A keyhole into….darkness. But…..why? Why is he doing this? I'm so confused. I don't want to know anymore. I want to go back to the old days. I'm so…..lost.

Father stood up and stared at me, long and hard, his gaze colder than usual. This isn't the father I know. Everything has changed. Or was it always there, carefully hidden? I couldn't stand to be near him anymore. I ran out of the laboratory and down into the dungeons. Down and down I went, until I just collapsed on the floor and let it all out. My anger, my grief, my pain, all washed out in a sparkling rain of tears. I curled up and wiped my eyes, thinking. I'm stronger than this. I can't just fall deeper and deeper into despair, until not a shed of happiness remains. I sat up and looked around at the task ahead. I had to get out of here, that's for sure. But, how, exactly? I was so blind with anger that I didn't pay an ounce of attention to where I was going. Real smart.

What was that? I thought I just heard someone sigh. Better go check it out. I think it was…that way. I ventured to a cell, which, sure enough, had someone locked up. Only….he was quite good-looking. He had long silver hair, and lovely green eyes. But, why was he locked up down here? More secrets. Another puzzle to solve, compliments of my dear-ol'-dad. The boy, who appeared to be my age, looked at me for a moment, and I decided to speak first. "Hello." I tilted my head and he smiled for a moment, before resuming his 'I hate my life' frown. As I looked at him, I felt this strange feeling in my stomach. The kind of feeling you get right before you see the third Harry Potter movie in theaters. Wait, what's Harry Potter? I shook my head and grinned at him, before opening his cage and sitting next to him. "What's your name?" I looked up at him and he blinked a few times, as if wondering what the heck I was. Typical male behavior. "Riku."

I examined his bindings, clawed at them every now and then, seeing if anything would work. Nope. "That's a lovely name." I bit into the chains to see if that would work, and my mouth began to hurt like Mickey Mouse on New Year's Eve. Don't even get me started on the taste. "Gyuck!" Riku chuckled and shrugged. "My name's okay…" I pondered a moment, and tried to karate chop the chains like Nanny taught me. Nope. "Well, you could have been named Bob." Riku blinked and nodded, smiling. "I never thought of it that way…" I grinned and rubbed my aching hand, not about to give up. "Indeed. Or you could have been named Francisco." Riku stared and blinked, changing the subject. Once again, typical male behavior. "What's your name?" I thought about many absurd names I could have mentioned just to play with him, but I decided not to. "Mani." Riku nodded in approval and gestured to his hip. "I have a sword, you know." He could have mentioned that BEFORE I beat myself to a pulp. Better late than never. I took the sword, and after a couple "HYAAA!"s and "BOOYAKA!"s Riku was home free.

"Why were you locked up in here?" I handed him his sword and he thanked me. "Heartless kidnapped me after kidnapping this crazy ninja mugger chick." Hey, that sounds like Nanny…did Father kidnap both of them? Why did he kidnap Riku? What would he want Riku locked up for in the first place?

So many questions…and not a single answer. Is there no hope?

Who are you, father?

****

Author's Rambling:

Whatcha think? This has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written in a fic. I'm quite proud of this. Also, the Harry Potter part was my doing. I took over Mani's brain and forced her to say it! Mwahahaaha! Also, Note the 'Booyaka!' term used. That gives a hint to another character that will make her way into the storyline.

Please review this, as your thoughts are very appreciated.


End file.
